


Guilty Until Proven Innocence

by Anon4Us



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Future Fish, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 13:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3448475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anon4Us/pseuds/Anon4Us
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takuya sneered as he felt their words enter into his ears, into his head. There was no way Kazuki would leave him behind, no way in hell. </p>
<p>Free! Rare Pairs Week - Day One: Splash Free/Future Fish AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guilty Until Proven Innocence

The integration room they shove him in smell like someone died in it. Given the peeling paint on the walls, the rust he could clearly see on the table and chairs and not to mention the stains on the concrete floor, Takuya pretty that there were bodies buried under the building. He could only hope that he wasn’t going to be the next tally.

“Ok Uozumi, here’s how it’s going to go down,” sneered the big mass of muscles that had stalked him and Kazuki at the club. Takuya could still feel the kick, the way his body ache from the force. There was still glass and his hair was sticky from broken bottles of wine and drinks falling on top of him. It might have been his own fault when he rushed the pig.

The red head devil came behind the muscle head, showing off his shark teeth with a sneer, “You have one chance to reveal everything. Your sources, hideouts, everything.”

“What’s makes you think I am going to do that?” laughed Takuya.

“We have you with the suitcase, filled with illegal contraband. All  of it can get you five to ten years in jail,” said officer dropkick, his name tag saying he was ‘ Officer Yamazaki, “Your buddy on the other hand, claims innocence.”

_What…_

“You had the swimsuits,” said Yamazaki, “With your record; it will be no problem for the DA to put you away.”

“But we know your buddy Minami is involves, in fact, we are pretty sure he the bigger fish between the two of you,” said the redhead.

“What’s the only difference between you and your friend is he’s outside with his fancy lawyer while you are left here to rot. He left you here and now you’re going to do the time. That’s unless you talk.”

Takuya sneered as he felt their words enter into his ears, into his head. There was no way Kazuki would leave him behind, no way in hell. Lies, they were telling lies. It was only a tactic; they were just trying to create doubt within him to get him to rat out on Kazuki. No, he wouldn’t do that, he would never do that. Kazkui wouldn’t leave him behind and he had to keep that trust.

“I ain’t snitching anyone out,” said Takuya.

“Look, you’re at the end of the road and if you’re lucky you’ll only get five years,” said Yamazaki, slamming his hands on the table, “You have to be an idiot with the evidence we have.”

“We don’t want you, we want Minami. You tell us he’s involves, we can get your protection.”

“I told you, I’m not saying anything.”

Yamazaki looked like he was able to throw another punch when there was a knock at the door. His redhead partner walked over and opened the door. Takuya had to let out his own grin when a familiar blonde head of Toru barged his way through with another redhead in a police officer behind him.

“Mr. Uozumi’s lawyer is here,” mumbled the new redhead, his eyes narrowed down in his disappointment.

“I hope you aren’t talking to my client without me here,” said Toru, looking around the room, “And if I remember you hadn’t even read my client his rights before dragged him into the police station. Not to mention the assault back at the club.”

“Your client started the fight-“

The grin on his face continue to spread as Toru move to Takuya’s side and place an hand on his shoulder, “Do I even need to mention that it was your officer that pointed his weapon at my client without identify himself? My client was within his right to defend not only himself and his friend but the other people in the club. I would hate to image if your officer happen to fire his weapon and hit an innocence bystander.”

Oh, the look of their faces as Toru lifted him up from the chair and they started to move towards the door.

“Your client was in procession of illegal swimsuits and we have grounds to arrest him base on that,” said Yamazaki, the sweat traveling down his forehead as him and his partner looked for something  to prevent their case from walking out the door.

“Then I’m sure once you have proof that it was in my client’s hand and not from what one police officer’s view we will talk again in the future,” said Toru as he practical shoved Takuya out the door, “Until then, my client is going home since you have nothing to hold him on.”

If they looks on their faces were anything to go by, Takuya could only chuckle. In the middle of the brawl, he had no doubt that the case he ‘had’ carried into the club might had ‘disappeared’ once they had been made. Without that and no doubt that the club’s security tape might had ‘disappeared as well’. Now, he was once again a free man.

“God you’re one lucky bastard,” said Toru once they were outside the police station and made their way to a black painted car with tinted windows.

“What do you mean by tha-“

Takuya didn’t have time to finish his sentence as the car door swung open, almost taking him with it. A hand reached out and he found himself dragged inside and a pair of lips on his. It was as if someone was trying to devour him and there was only one person Takuya could think of that would react like this.

“God damn! Kazuki! I just got out!” shouted Takuya, pushing back against the other man, “Can’t you wait until we get back your place or my apartment.

Kazuki pouted as they both lay on the backseat of the car while Toru moved himself into the front passage seat, telling the driver to go, “I missed you,” he said, pouting and Takuya tried to not let himself be suck into those deep purple eyes.

“Dammit, you need to stop that,” said Takuya, trying to sit up but Kazuki moved to wrap his arms around the other man, “Come on, let go.”

“Not until I hear all the mean stuff those police officers done to you,” he said, “I want to know all about it.”

“Then you’ll let go?”

“Maybe~”

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my part of Free! Rare Pairs Week! This is for the Day One which people had the choice of either Future Fish or Splash Free. So, I remember Sousuke & Rin's Mook and my fav Samezuka cuties made an appearance so I decided to spread out the scene, not to mention add Iwashimizu there.


End file.
